Broken Wings
by Black Opal Dragon
Summary: Draco questions his father's reason. He falls in love, has his heart broken, and is resurrected by an angel with broken wings. sounds cryptic until you read it. rating for blood, language, bad stuff like that.
1. imp, or, whatever

Title: Broken Wings  
  
Author: Me, the black opal dragon, my name's Annie, but I really hate that name, so call me An, or Anni, otherwise, I sound like that annoying little orphan brat, y'know. from that movie...  
  
Summary/Plot: Draco decides to question his father's reason, he falls in love, has his heart broken, and is resurrected by an angel with broken wings. It's cryptic until you read it.  
  
Warnings: language, blood, violence, angst (as best I can write it) general bad stuff, hence the rating. No sex, but some stuff in later chapters that some might call kinky, but it's not.  
  
Archive: if you ask. if you want.  
  
Pairings: Draco/original character, but don't let that put you off the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Harry Potter, I own all his little friends and I sold them to JKR for a fraction of what she's getting now with all that crappy merchandising.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, I've written fics before with the whole "Draco is obsessed with pure blood, and generally up himself" thing, but "Draco hates his father and generally everything else because he's a teenager, and he's bloody well entitled to hate whomever the fuck he likes." Sounded better for this particular fic, and before you ask, there's no Potter, or very little of him. The world doesn't revolve around him, so get over it. Draco is straight, at least in this fic anyway. This is my first fic posted on ff.net, and I'm not letting you read the others. They're crappy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his room, reading a book on various poisons and their origins and uses. There was a small tribe of pygmies in South Africa, which tipped their arrows with a poison that made the inflicted turn mad, their hair fell out, and they turned green then died. Interesting.  
  
He looked up as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said, wondering who would disturb him when he had expressly instructed the servants to stay away. A small house elf poked her head around the doorway.  
  
"B-b-begging your pardon master Malfoy. b-b-but."  
  
"Out with it!" he growled. The house elf twisted one of her long ears around her finger.  
  
"L-Lord Malfoy w-wants to speak to you." Draco made a shooing motion.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll go when I'm ready." The house elf looked down at the floor, nervously wringing her hands.  
  
"Sparky is begging your pardon sir, but the Lord Malfoy is wishing to speak to you NOW, he says it is important." Draco, sighing, put the book down. He rose from his chair, and walked to the door, Sparky winked out of sight as he neared her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy sneered at his son as Draco entered his office. When Draco sat down, he began.  
  
"My son, it has come to my attention that you are neglecting your studies, you have missed your violin class, ballroom dancing lessons, potions tutoring. instead, you sit in your room doing what? Writing? Making up stories is not a fitting hobby for a Malfoy. You are a pureblood. Leave the story making to the peasants and the filth that line the streets." Draco gaped at him; he had not known that his father knew of his passion for writing. It was not a mere hobby.  
  
"Father." he drawled "you should not concern yourself with what I do in my spare time. Besides, when was the last ball held at the manor? And surely I have no use for a violin I already get good grades in potions, and." Lucius cut him off.  
  
"Firstly, Draco, you only get good marks in potions because I have informed Snape that if you fail, he will pay the price. There will be a ball held at the manor in three weeks, you will give a violin recital for a few of my associates, I wish to introduce you to them as my heir, and you will be required to dance, and act as a Malfoy should, for if you disgrace our family." he left the sentence unfinished, leaving the rest to Draco's imagination.  
  
Draco scowled at his father, but knew that it was useless to argue. Growling to himself, he left, kicking the few house elves he came across in the hallway quite viciously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Narcissa took her son to a tailor, to fit him for dress robes for the upcoming ball. Or so Lucius thought. In actual fact, Narcissa took him to a different tailor, a wizard named Jonathan who specialized in muggle formal wear, or, semi-muggle formal wear. His work was the finest, renowned throughout the wizarding world for the thread spells, and intricate detail in dresses and tuxedos, and his cloak clasps were hand-crafted silver.  
  
He smiled and greeted Narcissa like an old friend. She explained to Draco that she had a wardrobe full of some of his finest work, Draco nodded, but remained silent. Jonathon looked him up and down, and then scribbled something on a piece of parchment. He circled Draco, writing down his measurements by sight.  
  
Jonathan showed Draco some designs, but Draco wrinkled his nose at each. Narcissa pointed out a nice outfit, and Draco laughed. Jonathan seemed offended, until Draco explained that it was perfect, and he couldn't wait to see his father's face. Draco, Jonathan and Narcissa worked on detail for the next hour, and finally, the design was complete. Jonathan promised to have the outfit ready before the week was out, and Narcissa took Draco shopping afterwards.  
  
She seemed so much happier when she was away from the manor, the place seemed to weigh on her soul, but now, with the sun shining on her face, and the wind blowing her pale gold hair, she looked happy, free, and more alive than he had ever seen her. She bought him an ice cream, and they laughed as they had when Draco was a small child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat on his bed writing, he was doing small descriptive pieces, but he just couldn't focus. He sighed and threw the pieces of parchment off his bed. He started to idly draw shapes in blue ink on his arm, bored.  
  
He growled at the house elf that decided to stick his head around Draco's door at the moment when he was feeling most vicious.  
  
"Twitchy is so very sorry to disturb you master Malfoy sir, but you needs to eat. Twitchy does not want to have to beat himself around the ears because he failed to make sure master Malfoy eats something." Draco sighed.  
  
"Then bring me food," he said irritably "and then you can't be blamed if I choose not to eat it." Draco didn't really care what happened to Twitchy, he was an annoying creature, but Draco was hungry, so he might as well eat.  
  
"You is right master Malfoy, Twitchy will."  
  
"Get. Out." Draco ground out, his hands clenched at his sides. The pathetic creature scurried away, leaving Draco alone once more.  
  
Draco flopped back onto his bed. There was no way he could avoid this ball, if he mysteriously fell ill, his father would suspect that he was faking it. It wouldn't be so bad, if he just didn't have to play the violin! He despised classical music.  
  
He decided to take a walk around the manor to take his mind off his impending doom. He was passing the large front doors when somebody knocked. Curious. father wasn't expecting company that he knew of, and the wards on the manor should keep away unwanted company. The house elves should have seen to it, but. Draco was there already. His curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the door.  
  
On his doorstep stood a man in smart robes, Draco didn't know him. The man looked at Draco, his smile belying his intentions. He was there to sell them something, and he wouldn't leave until he'd sold them two, or maybe three useless pieces of junk.  
  
"Good morning young man, may I speak to whoever owns this place?" Draco scowled at him.  
  
"No, you may not." He drawled, "You may speak to me, unless you'd rather occupy yourself speaking to one of the house elves. My father has no time for filth like you." The man did not seem to register the insult.  
  
"Well then young sir, I'm here to offer you a deal."  
  
"No shit." Draco replied sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. The man continued.  
  
"Yes siree bob, today is your lucky day. No-longer will you have to bother with remembering ten thousand different types of cleaning spells, this handy little gadget does all the work for you, it cleans everything, and it's totally safe. There's only two words to remember, an activation, and a deactivation, and they're written on the unit." The man pulled out a small shiny object from the sleeve of his robes, indicating the two words magically flashing across its surface. Draco was unimpressed.  
  
"We have house elves." but the man paid him no heed.  
  
"Just 300 galleons will get you this wonderful device, and I'll throw in an attachment that polishes broomstick handles for free, think how much you'll save!" Draco snorted.  
  
"And think how much I'll save if I don't buy it at all. I've had enough of you, you pathetic little insect. Good day." The man stood there, shocked, as Draco slammed the door in his face. The man didn't know this, but it was lucky for him it was Draco. Lucius would have killed him for even being there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco went back to his room to work on a story he was writing. It wasn't really going anywhere, so he decided to draw instead.  
  
As a child, Draco was plagued by nightmares, and not even a dreamless sleep potion could rid him of them, so he drew them, and somehow, they disappeared. Now, he had perfected his drawing skills. He drew his dreams still, if he awoke in the night and could not sleep, and then used them for story ideas, but today, he could not think of anything to draw. It was as if his muse had left him, and he meant that literally.  
  
Draco often sensed a presence near him when he was totally alone, and sometimes, he heard whispers. He wasn't crazy; there was a magical explanation. somewhere. He knew that there was a being there, he had never seen it, but it was there in the times he most needed it.  
  
The first time he had met Lord Voldemort, it was there, giving him strength. It gave him inspiration, company, he spoke to it when he was alone in his room at night. He could feel it growing stronger as he spoke, but it never replied. He often begged it to reveal itself, but it never did. Yet he knew somehow, that when it had the strength, it would reveal itself to him, and speak to him. It seemed strange, but he would trust this being with his life.  
  
His father had never been the trusting type, and neither was Draco really, but he had known this being since he was a child, as well as you could know something that couldn't speak to you. He knew when it was around, and when it had gone. He could recognize it; simply by sensing it, it was like a magical sixth sense.  
  
Tonight, he sat on his bed and sought out the familiar feeling that the being was there. It was, and stronger than it ever had been. Maybe tonight.  
  
"Hey, where did you go today? You went missing." No reply. Draco tried again; still hopeful. "It would be nice if I had a name to call you. Ever since I was a child, I have thought of you by the feeling of your presence, but it would be good to use a name for once."  
  
He started to feel a strange sensation in his mind, slightly hazy, yet sharper at the same time, and a word formed in his head.  
  
*Belphegor.*  
  
"Y-you're in my head." Draco smiled, a genuine smile. "This is awesome! I always knew that one day you would speak to me. So your name's Belphegor."  
  
*Yes. In speaking to me, you gave me strength, and I thank you. I am nowhere near full strength yet, and I cannot speak to you like this for long, it is draining my energy.*  
  
"You're a magical being, right?"  
  
*That is correct.*  
  
"Maybe you can share my magical energy, I have quite a bit to spare, and it should strengthen you enough to allow you to be visible." Draco suggested, wincing at the crackle of magic and a strange mix of hope and fear that shot through him.  
  
*No Draco, we must never share magical energy, our souls will melt together, and I will be linked to you permanently, through an unbreakable magic bond. It has benefited none in the past.*  
  
"You've always been there for me, it's the least that I can do to repay you." Draco replied stubbornly.  
  
*Very well then, but it will take time. Best to do this gradually, you are tired already from my being in your mind. Rest, and tomorrow, we begin.*  
  
Draco felt Belphegor leave his mind, and went to sleep, Belphegor watching over him, protecting him from the nightmares as he always had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Draco drew. He drew things the likes of which he had never drawn before. Strange images sprang to his mind, it was possibly an after-effect of having Belphegor in his mind, or maybe he was full of creative energy because Belphegor was getting stronger. Either way, he spent all morning drawing, and was exhausted by lunch time.  
  
Sparky brought him food around noon. She crept into the room, leaving the food by the door, but either Draco didn't notice her, or he didn't care. She left as quietly as she could, not wanting to find out which.  
  
Lucius was away from the manor on some death-eater thing, and wouldn't be back for days, so Draco was left pretty much alone. His mother was busy doing whatever it was that she did with her time, and didn't disturb him.  
  
Some time after lunch, Draco sat on his bed, clearing away his sketches. "Belphegor." Draco could sense his presence, so he continued. "I'm sick of waiting, my magic is at full strength, and I want to share my power."  
  
*Have patience,* the voice answered in his mind; *I am ready to begin now. Close your eyes, and clear your mind Draco, if this is not done properly, it can be dangerous.*  
  
Draco did as he was told, and cleared his mind. He felt Belphegor enter his mind once more, and their magics joined. They spent almost half an hour in this state, sharing mind and magic, before Belphegor left his mind, leaving an exhausted Draco to collapse on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately, his depleted magical energy slowly regenerating itself as he slept.  
  
Belphegor slept also, stronger than he had been in a long time, yet still so weak. He would watch over Draco, to ensure that no harm came to him. The boy was the only true friend he had ever had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next week, Draco and Belphegor shared magic almost every night. It tired Draco, but he was determined to succeed, to give his friend his strength back, and for this, Belphegor was grateful. They knew each other now, the way each other's minds worked, though they did not have each other's memories. Such was the nature of the magical bond.  
  
Belphegor could speak to Draco freely now, without getting tired, but he still lacked he strength to make himself visible again.  
  
"Hey, Belphegor?" Draco said one afternoon, the day before the ball,  
  
*Yes?* Came the reply.  
  
"I'm not tired anymore, do you think that you'll be able to become visible if we share magic again?" he asked.  
  
*I'm almost certain of it, but are you sure you are recovered from last time*  
  
"I'm fine. Let's make you visible again then."  
  
Draco cleared his mind, as he had done so many times before. He felt Belphegor in his mind, and in his magic. There was a flare of power, and a shadowy being began to take form.  
  
A/N: And that's where I leave it peoplez. There is a plot in there somewhere, and Belphegor isn't the main focus of this fic. Without giving too much detail, Draco meets a girl. *Awed silence, then scattered applause* yes, I, the dark one, wrote a romance! Anyhow, please tell me if this is too similar to something you've read before ^.^; I don't read much fanfic like this, so I don't know. I survive on reviews, and my pet Draco eats flamers. Good boy. *pats Draco on the head* feel free to pick faults, I need to learn how to write somehow. You'll find out what Belphegor looks like soon, I promise. (And it's pronounced "Bell-fay-gohr" because I damn well say so.) 


	2. ice maiden

Title: Broken Wings  
  
Author: black opal dragon  
  
Summary/Plot: Draco decides to question his father's reason, he falls in love, has his heart broken, and is resurrected by an angel with broken wings. It's cryptic until you read it.  
  
Warnings: language, blood, violence, angst (as best I can write it) general bad stuff, hence the rating. No sex, but some stuff in later chapters that some might call kinky, but it's not.  
  
Archive: if you ask. if you want.  
  
Pairings: Draco/original character, but don't let that put you off the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yes, I almost forgot. I own Draco Malfoy, he's mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it JKR, so there =P (for those too stupid to realize I was sarcastic, go ahead and sue. All you'll get is my writing talent, and who'd want that?)  
  
A/N: Back again, I'll try to keep the chapters coming at a steady rate, a decent length chapter every week, but I have no beta readers, and I have to go through all of this 50 times to make sure there are no mistakes, because nothing puts me off a fic more than spelling and grammatical errors. I might sound mean, but I can't help that it annoys me.  
  
Draco's soon to be girlfriend will appear sooner or later, you'll see =) Draco's jacket thing has something vaguely resembling what my mother refers to as a Mandarin collar, it kinda goes an inch up his neck, and it's. um. dammit! I can't describe it. I'll find something similar and post the url to the pic later.  
  
Belphegor's eyes are all one colour; there is no iris or pupil, no white, it's just a single colour, like a jewel. but. round? I can't describe it, it's 4:13 in the morning. The url for the vaguely-similar-to-Draco's-outfit- pic is http- blah blah blah, and the 3 w's that ff.net won't allow, then animevisions. net/ Pictures/ guys/ Oujirou. jpg (without spaces, of course.) only Draco's has no pockets, and a zip, not buttons, and it's black. Any questions? No? Good. The clasp on Draco's cloak is large and ornate, because he was bugging me for it. Got a problem with that? Then talk to my muse.  
  
The first violin song played is the music Lestat plays with that gypsy girl on the beach in queen of the damned. It's beautiful. and scary. well, not scary, it's actually kinda upbeat, but it's cool anyway. (whee! I have queen of the damned on vhs!) The second is gothic and scary, and eerily beautiful. I made it up, on keyboard ^.^; but I'm not sharing. Use your imaginations. I only ever learned keyboard, I wanted to learn violin, but. I dunno, procrastination I guess. I'll get around to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked through the crowd of well-dressed and well-to-do people that filled Ballroom 3, and made his way over to his son, who was leaning against a wall, a scowl plastered on his face.  
  
What Lucius noticed first, was his son's clothes. Draco was wearing what appeared to be a smart black muggle Jacket, with silver detail. It was stylish, and a zip ran all the way up the front, but. it was muggle! Draco was also wearing black muggle trousers, and a cloak; the silver clasp and round red stone set in it gleamed in the magical torchlight.  
  
And then he noticed the creature perched on Draco's shoulder. It was humanoid in shape, though he could not discern its gender, and a little over a foot tall. It had dark blue skin, pointed ears, large silver eyes, spiky blue hair streaked with silver, a long tail and a pair of large demon- like wings protruding from its back.  
  
Draco turned to look at Lucius, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Father. How are you this evening?" He spoke calmly, unafraid of his Father's building rage. Lucius turned red, and then growled at Draco.  
  
"Draco, you have disobeyed me. Not only do you come here wearing muggle clothes when you were meant to have dress robes, but I find you bonded to a fucking imp! "  
  
Belphegor growled, its skin turning black, and its hair and eyes turning as red as the clasp on Draco's cloak. It had taken on a definitely feminine form, and it hissed, showing sharp white fangs. It clawed at Lucius, and he took a step back. Draco smiled.  
  
"Now father, I think you've upset poor Belphegor, just look. Besides, Belphegor isn't an imp." Lucius looked closely at the creature, and it returned to its original colours, settling back onto Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Then what the hell is it?" Lucius growled.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure," Draco answered nonchalantly, "it says it's not a demon, elf, imp, changeling, pixie, faery or anything I've found in the library."  
  
"Fool!" his father seethed, "it could kill you." Draco smiled his irritatingly smug smile that he reserved for occasions like this.  
  
"Father, I'm bonded to it. If it were going to cause me harm, I'd know it. Besides, to kill me, is to kill itself. Belphegor's malice is reserved for those who would wish to do me harm."  
  
"B-but how." his father stuttered, the complexity of the situation slowly sinking in. Draco grinned.  
  
"You'll never know." He then walked away, tiring of the conversation, leaving Lucius too stunned by his insolence to stop him.  
  
A few minutes later, Narcissa walked up to him, her gorgeous blood red dress almost sweeping the floor as she moved.  
  
"My son, it is true!" she stared at Belphegor, and Belphegor stared back. Draco smiled at her,  
  
"That all depends on what you've heard. This is Belphegor, Belphegor, my mother, Narcissa." Belphegor bowed, and Narcissa acknowledged it with a nod. She turned to Draco, and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Before you ask me how," Draco interrupted, "I won't tell you, so don't waste your breath. Don't ask what, either, because I have no idea."  
  
Narcissa nodded, and then went to sit down, feeling faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked around, seeing whom his father had invited. Death-eaters mostly, with the occasional rich pureblood thrown in here or there. There were people his age there, most of which he knew from Hogwarts, mostly Slytherins, but a couple of Ravenclaws as well. He saw nobody he wanted to talk to, so he kept walking.  
  
He left the ballroom, and walked outside into the gardens, wrapping his cloak tightly around him, it was cold!  
  
//It's freezing out here// he said to Belphegor, who was permanently linked with his mind.  
  
*Yes, it is. Have you forgotten that it is the middle of winter?* Belphegor replied.  
  
//No, I haven't, I just wasn't expecting it to be this cold. Hey Belphegor, can you actually speak as humans do?// He asked. Draco had been curious about this for some time. Belphegor took a while to reply.  
  
*I can, but I do not speak aloud often, speaking as we are now ensures that nobody overhears our conversation.* He said wisely. Draco nodded, understanding. He walked through the garden, Belphegor resting on his shoulder for warmth. Neither spoke, and they stayed in comfortable silence until Belphegor warned Draco that there was someone nearby.  
  
Draco looked around, not seeing anyone until Belphegor pointed to the base of a tree near the lake. A girl in an elegant black dress stood there. The light from the moon shone on her, and he could see that the dress was not black at all, but a very deep velvety blue, with tiny silver sparkles shining like the stars in the sky.  
  
She stood with her back to him, looking out over the frozen lake, her straight black hair falling to her shoulder blades. She turned and looked at him, and he stood transfixed, staring into her eyes. They were a beautiful deep blue, like lapis, and then she smiled, and the world stopped turning. She walked up to him,  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Good evening my lady," he replied in the manner that was taught to him by his father, just another part of molding him into a clone of Lucius. "Why do you remain outside? Are you not cold?"  
  
"I do not feel the cold," she replied, "I'm forgetting my manners, my name is Liadan." Draco smiled at her.  
  
"My name is Draco, and this is Belphegor." Belphegor bowed to her, and she smiled at it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." The music from the ball indoors carried on the wind, and a faint tune reached her ears. She felt impulsive tonight. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"I'd love to, but. I can't dance," Draco replied, hanging his head, "I skipped most of my dance lessons." He confessed. She smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
"Your classes boring, hmm? Let me teach you the fun way." She took out her wand, ebony, and about 10 inches by the look of it. She still held Draco's hand, and she led him down to the lake. She pointed her wand at her dress, and it shortened, until it was knee-length, and had a fuller skirt. She spelled blades to the soles of her shoes, and did the same to Draco's. Smiling, she put her wand away.  
  
Wordlessly, she unclasped his cloak and handed it to Belphegor, who was now sitting in the tree beside them. Belphegor took the cloak, and Liadan smiled at Draco.  
  
"Come on, let's dance." She stepped onto the ice, and Draco followed. He found his balance easily, and they began to dance, twirling round and round on the ice as if they had been doing it all their lives. Draco found he liked this way of dancing; it was more fluid, more graceful than dancing in the ballroom.  
  
The music faded, and they stepped off the ice. All he could think about was Liadan, she was beautiful, and she moved with that certain grace, and fluidness as if she were always dancing on the ice. She smiled that smile at him again.  
  
"Any other lessons you skipped?" she asked, and he nodded, face flushed from the cool air, or was he blushing? She couldn't tell.  
  
"There was violin too, but I doubt you could teach me to like classical music." She smiled.  
  
"You play as well? What a coincidence. May I borrow your violin for a moment?" she asked. He nodded, and took his wand from Belphegor, who removed it from the hidden pocket in his cloak.  
  
"Accio violin!" and the violin was in his hand. He was getting better at that charm. He handed the violin to her, and she took it and began to play. She started with a strange song he did not know, and, satisfied, she started to play music the likes of which Draco had never heard before. Gothic and scary, and eerily beautiful, the haunting melody sent shivers down his spine, and he was addicted. He wanted to learn. She stopped playing and looked up at him,  
  
"See? Classical music isn't the only thing you can play on a violin." She handed him back his violin. Draco was staring open-mouthed. He quickly regained his composure, and took the violin, looking at it in a new light.  
  
"Liadan, that's amazing!" She blushed, looking at her feet.  
  
"I play in a band, it's kinda goth rock, but we write lots of different kinds of music." Draco moved over to lean against the tree, violin sill in hand. He smiled.  
  
"I'd like to hear your music sometime." He said, meaning every word. She smiled shyly,  
  
"I'd like that too." Draco heard Belphegor's voice in his mind,  
  
*Draco, your father is wondering where you are* Draco swore, and Liadan looked at him, confused.  
  
"My father's looking for me." He explained. Liadan tilted her head to one side curiously.  
  
"How do you know?" Draco shivered in the cold, and Belphegor flew down from the tree, handing Draco his cloak.  
  
"Thanks Belphegor. I know because Belphegor told me. He always seems to know these things." Liadan was really interested now. She moved closer to Belphegor, curiously.  
  
"So you're telepathically linked or something?" Belphegor smiled and nodded, Draco's father appeared at the edge of the gardens,  
  
"Draco!" He called, "Come back inside." Draco scowled, and Liadan kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I've got to go too. I'll owl you." And with that, she disappeared into the snow, fading out of sight quickly and silently, leaving a stunned Draco standing alone by the lake, holding his hand to his cheek.  
  
Draco came back to reality with a jolt as his father reached the tree where he was standing. Lucius stood before him, blazing with anger.  
  
"Get. Inside." Draco raised an eyebrow sardonically.  
  
"Have you forgotten the last time this happened? I don't recommend that you anger me." Belphegor turned a darker shade of blue, and its eyes turned blood red. It growled warningly. Lucius snarled at Draco.  
  
"Inside now, and you don't have to play violin for them." Draco glared at him, and, satisfied that Lucius was telling the truth, walked back up the path to the manor. Lucius stopped him at the door.  
  
"I still have to introduce you to my associates, they're part of the inner circle, and I don't really want an unforgivable with my name on it, do you? No? Good. And, erm." he faltered, "Could you lose the imp, or whatever the hell it is, just for a little while? The inner circle are hex-happy maniacs to put it mildly."  
  
Draco looked at Belphegor questioningly, and it faded out of sight. Draco could still feel its presence, and this reassured him. He stepped back into the ballroom, and followed his father into one of the adjoining rooms. About seven cloaked figures sat around a table, looking up as they saw Lucius enter. One stood,  
  
"Ah, Lucius. And I presume this to be your son?" Lucius bowed low,  
  
"Yes sir, he is the heir to the Malfoy estates, and fortune, and my place in the ranks of the dark lord." Draco cringed inwardly. There was no way he'd ever get the dark mark. Ever. The cloaked man walked up to him, wrenching his chin up so that Draco would look at him. The cold, calculating stare sent shivers of fear down his spine, and he could feel Belphegor bristling by his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, when his time comes, he will serve our lord well. Does he possess any strange magical abilities?" Lucius nodded, stepping forward.  
  
"Yes. When he was younger, he defended himself from a werewolf that managed to get into the grounds. He flung the creature halfway to the next town, and he was only eight, and had no wand. It is the strongest display of natural magical energy I have ever seen to date." Draco remembered that. It had been Belphegor, and not him who had done that, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
The death-eaters seemed happy, and Draco was dismissed. He fled to the safety of his room, and flung himself onto his bed. Belphegor materialized beside him, angry and spitting. It calmed down quite quickly, and Draco laid back on the bed, thinking about Liadan.  
  
*You like her.* it was not a question.  
  
"Yes." came the whispered reply, "but I don't deserve her. She's an angel, and I'm only a fool. I'm no better than my father."  
  
*Sad is the day when I hear you say that. You are worth more than you think Draco.* Draco did not answer, he was already asleep.  
  
A/N: okay, just to clear this up, Liadan is pronounced LEE-din, or LEE-uh- din, and it means grey lady, Liadan went to Hogwarts for almost a year, before her parents took her away to be home schooled, partially because of the Voldemort threat, and they wanted to teach her methods of defense that were frowned upon by Dumbledore and the ministry.  
  
She was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her name means grey lady. How fucking ironic. She hates chess, loves snakes, and adores music and ice-dancing. Can't be called figure skating, acos it's different, and sometimes magic is used, it's confusing in my mind right now, so I'll shut up. She likes geckos as well as snakes, because she just does. =P the little disappearing act she does is magical, I might explain it later if you ask nicely.  
  
Belphegor can take on a female or a male form, or something that is neither. Its colours shift with its mood. All fan art will be drooled over, then posted, then adored forever, immortalized in html, which I know limited amounts about. In other words, I'm begging for your pics of what you imagine Belphegor to look like. Or Liadan, or anything else for that matter. I know you people read this, so please review. The more reviews, the harder I work on these fics, the faster I post them, and the higher the quality. Ciao. 


	3. Liadan

Title: Broken Wings  
  
Author: black opal dragon  
  
Summary/Plot: Draco decides to question his father's reason, he falls in love, has his heart broken, and is resurrected by an angel with broken wings. It's cryptic until you read it.  
  
Warnings: language, blood, violence, angst (as best I can write it) general bad stuff, hence the rating. No sex, but some stuff in later chapters that some might call kinky, but it's not.  
  
Archive: if you ask. if you want. just ask first, kay?  
  
Pairings: Draco/original character, but don't let that put you off the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Belphegor, and Liadan. And a few things later on in the fic, including, well, that would give it away now, wouldn't it. I don't own Harry potter, and why JKR would want to name her books after that naïve fool is beyond me. Maybe she was smoking something she shouldn't have been.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review pixie, and in reply to one of your emails, you can have the Draco muse when I'm done with him, but only if I can swap you for a Lestat or possibly a Gackt muse. I'd rather a Lestat muse though, because my Japanese is a little rusty.  
  
I know that people read this fic, so why aren't you reviewing? There will be a plot, and angst, and songs, and music, and ritual animal sacrifices! Well, probably no sacrifices, but. um. someone care to tell me why you think I'm not worth the few seconds it takes to review? Even if you have nothing to say, just review, please.  
  
Not that I care what you think, but if you can point out any mistakes (like the mis-spelling of Jonathan's name in chapter one) then that's good, because I want to make this fic good. Anyone like to co-write it with me? You get a sneak preview of the plot. Yes there is a plot.  
  
The handwriting in the letter, um, think: Edwardian script, (if you don't know what that is, open Microsoft word and find out =P) very neat, and, um, yeah =P  
  
Since I am the writer of this fic, and therefore the big boss of what happens, I reserve the right to make up weird snake breeds, because I'm too lazy to research. Suggest some types of snakes you've had experience with? All I have is a juvenile black-headed python, it's my brother's actually, and he hardly lets me near her. Her name is Mika, and she's really docile. I wuv lil Mika! =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco awoke to the sun shining into his room. He growled sleepily and turned over, hiding his head under the covers. He had been having such a beautiful dream, there was an angel, and he danced with her on the ice.  
  
He was startled out of his reverie by an owl tapping insistently on his window, no, not an owl- a raven. Curious. He got up and opened the window, taking the letter from the raven's leg. He opened it and began to read, noticing the deep blue ink with silver sparkles, and the flowing graceful script.  
  
Draco,  
  
I promised that I'd owl you, didn't I? If you're not doing anything today, do you want to meet my band? Please send a reply with Keernit, she'll get it to me faster than any owl could. I'll come pick you up. And of course, Belphegor is invited too. You might want to bring your violin; it would be great if you could play with us. Anyway, I've got to go, pets to feed, work to do and everything, so I might see you later.  
  
Liadan.  
  
Draco nearly dropped the letter; so it wasn't a dream after all. He looked around,  
  
"Belphegor?" Belphegor materialized beside him.  
  
*Yes?*  
  
"Do you want to go visit Liadan?" Belphegor nodded, feigning seriousness,  
  
*Yes, of course. Someone has to watch over you, make sure you don't make a fool of yourself.* Draco swatted at Belphegor, but it hovered just out of his reach, laughing.  
  
"I will not make a fool of myself." He growled. Belphegor hovered near his ear.  
  
*I know, I was only joking.* Draco scowled,  
  
"Well it's not funny." Just then, Keernit flapped her wings impatiently, and Draco, sighing, got some parchment and a quill, and wrote back to Liadan. He attached the letter to Keernit's leg, and she flew out the window, seeming to disappear as she flew farther away.  
  
Draco sat at his desk, his head in his hands. Belphegor, perched at the foot of his bed, tilted its head curiously.  
  
*What's the matter? You're going to see her.* Draco looked up, a glazed, hopeless expression on his face.  
  
"My father." Belphegor faded out and rematerialized above the desk before him,  
  
*Oh. . . But surely you can find some way to get there. She was at the ball was she not? Her family must be the type with which your father associates, then would he not allow you to visit her?* Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, I do not know her family, and I know all of the families that my father considers worthy of his time. If she were from any of those, I would have known her already." He shook his head. "No doubt my father would not let me go if he knew I intended to go to her house. What am I to do?"  
  
*Narcissa could cover for you, from what I know of her she is not concerned with the things your father deems important.* Draco perked up at this,  
  
"She could, you know, that's a brilliant idea." Belphegor grinned.  
  
*One of us has to think clearly.* Draco grinned, flicking a scrunched up piece of parchment at it. Belphegor caught it and flicked it back, hitting Draco in the forehead.  
  
"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Belphegor flew above his head, laughing.  
  
*What? So you're the only one who can throw things?*  
  
"You made fun of me!"  
  
*You threw parchment at me. That makes us even.*  
  
"No way! You threw parchment at me too!"  
  
*Call it self-defense. Though you couldn't hit me if you tried.*  
  
"I bet I could!" Just then, a house-elf poked her head around the door, squeaking and ducking back upon seeing Belphegor there. Gossip and rumors had spread through the manor since last night, and all of the servants feared Belphegor. "What do you want, Clicky?" The house elf stepped into the room, bowing.  
  
"M-m-master knows Clicky's n-name!" she stammered, amazed.  
  
"Yes," Draco drawled, "you repeat it often enough. Now what do you want?" The house elf stuttered, and tried to speak, but her eyes never left Belphegor.  
  
"I-I-I w-was s-s-s-"  
  
"Spit it out!" By this time, the elf had developed a nervous twitch in her right eye, and she was shaking quite violently. She finally managed to speak.  
  
"L-Lady Malfoy sent Clicky to tell master Malfoy that she is leaving the manor for a week, she is having urgent business to tend to, and she tells Clicky to tell you. She is probably being apparating there this second, and she says goodbye."  
  
Draco cursed and Belphegor growled at the elf. Clicky squeaked in fright, then fainted, and Draco kicked his door shut quite violently on the poor elf. He decided to go see Liadan anyway, his father couldn't stop him. Just then, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Curiously, he opened it, surprised to see Liadan there. The air was strangely cold around her, and Draco supposed that she'd done that little disappearing trick to get there without his father noticing it.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded mutely, and Belphegor materialized beside him. "Got your violin?" Draco rushed over to his desk and retrieved his violin. Seeing that he was ready, she took his hand in hers, and laid her other hand on Belphegor's wing. Draco's view of his surroundings went fuzzy, and the air around them became icy cold.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked around to see a room full of people all looking at them. A boy with black hair and eyes, and olive skin stood up, greeting Liadan with a smile.  
  
"Hey, back already! Care to introduce us to your friend?" Draco; realizing that his hand was still entwined with Liadan's, let go, blushing. Liadan gestured to the three youths scattered around the room, lounging on various pieces of furniture.  
  
"This," she said, "is the band. Nightshade; meet Draco. Draco, this is Simon," she gestured to the tall one who had greeted them. "He plays bass guitar, and does all the weird freaky sound effects. Then there's Rachael, on lead guitar," A blue-eyed girl with chin-length blonde hair, that had many differently coloured streaks smiled and greeted him.  
  
"Hi." Simon grinned and leaned on Rachael's shoulder.  
  
"She's the evil one!" Rachael shoved him off her, and he fell sprawled on the floor, laughing. Liadan shook her head.  
  
"If I may continue? This is Aaron, but everybody calls him kestrel. He plays drums." A boy with messy brown hair, and brown eyes looked up at him, raised a hand in greeting, and then went back to scribbling in a notebook. Just then, Belphegor appeared beside Draco. Rachael fell out of her chair.  
  
"What the. . . Is that an imp?" Liadan grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah. . . This is Belphegor, and no, it's not an imp. It's linked to Draco, kinda like Kestrel is linked to Fury." Draco was confused.  
  
"Fury?" Liadan nodded, and Kestrel grinned impishly. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Just then, a streak of brown whizzed past Draco's ear, Belphegor hissed, its eyes turning red, and its fangs elongating. Kestrel opened his eyes, holding out his hand for the creature to rest. It was a kestrel. Belphegor hissed at it, its mental voice growling words in Draco's mind. Liadan tilted her head, curious.  
  
"What's up with Belphegor?" Draco laughed.  
  
"It says fury's a showoff." Liadan cracked up.  
  
"What's the matter Belphegor? Jealous?" Belphegor shook its head vigorously, and returned to its original colouring. Just then, Draco remembered something he'd been meaning to ask her.  
  
"Hey Liadan, you mentioned something about having pets to feed, what animals do you have?" Liadan smiled, and so did Simon, Rachael, and Kestrel. Draco looked around.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, unnerved.  
  
"I'll go bring one out." She said, and then faded out of sight.  
  
"What?" Draco asked again, looking around, but nobody answered him. A few seconds later, Liadan walked back into the room with a giant snake around her shoulders. Draco smiled and walked up to it, running his hand over its scales.  
  
"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Kestrel stared open-mouthed at him.  
  
"Whoah, how the hell can you go near that thing? It's like, a man-eater or something." Draco grinned at him.  
  
"Belphegor says you needn't worry, since you're not man enough to go near it anyway." Belphegor stuck its tongue out at kestrel, and Draco frowned at it. "Belphegor that was rude." Liadan was curious.  
  
"How'd you know Ayana was female?" Draco smiled, letting the snake wind around his arm.  
  
"I've been around snakes most of my life. My mother keeps and breeds them. I'm quite fond of carpet pythons, childrens pythons, black-headed pythons and smaller green snakes, though these giant jungle snakes are pretty cool too." Liadan smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. Draco smiled back, and Simon coughed distractingly. Draco's gaze dropped to the ground and he blushed.  
  
Rachael broke the silence, "Hey, are we going to play or what?" Liadan disappeared, and a moment later returned, sans snake. She picked up her violin, and nodded.  
  
"Let's go. Draco, Belphegor, Hold tight." She took Draco's hand in hers, and the cold surrounded them again. Draco blinked, looking around at the band room. The others were already there. Draco was confused.  
  
"The room we were just in, and this one are in totally different parts of my family's manor. It would have taken ages to walk here, so we kinda took the magical shortcut. It's like apparating, but it can't be warded against, because the ministry of magic doesn't know about it. I brought you here, and Simon brought the others." Liadan explained. Draco was intrigued.  
  
"So how did you figure out you could do this?" Liadan grinned.  
  
"It's actually an interesting story. You see, Simon and I are the only ones we know of who can do this, and he's my cousin, though he may not look it, so maybe it's a family thing, but one day when I was about 5, and Simon was 6, we were both in his tree house, and I fell. He somehow managed to make it to the ground and catch me before I hit the ground. Our parents wrote it off as just his magic showing at an early age, but even then, we knew better. Simon taught himself how to warp at will, and the next summer that I saw him, he taught me how to do it too." Draco was shocked.  
  
"That's amazing!" Liadan nodded.  
  
"It's strange though, everyone here seems to have some unusual magical ability. Simon and I can warp, Draco, you and Kestrel are linked to magical creatures, and Rachael." Rachael smiled and nodded, so Liadan continued. "Rachael IS a magical creature."  
  
"Vampire, to be exact." Rachael said, grinning. Draco took a step backwards.  
  
"You mean as in 'Dracula' vampire?" Rachael laughed.  
  
"Not quite, though vampires in the wizarding world are treated much like werewolves are. It is more through a lack of understanding about our kind, than us being dangerous." Simon draped an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Yup, she's as harmless as a kitten." Rachael snarled, baring her fangs at him, and Simon shrank back.  
  
"These fangs aren't just for decoration," she said, smiling again, "and even though you guys have no problem with me being a vampire, there are a lot of people in the wizarding world who fear our kind. Their ignorance has led to vampires being hunted almost to extinction. I was born a vampire, ad I can't change who I am, but even if I could, I wouldn't."  
  
"We wouldn't have you any other way." Said Liadan, picking up her violin. "Now are we going to play, or what? We said before we'd start off with 'forsaken.' Draco, do you think that if we played it once through, you could pick up the violin part?" Draco nodded. "Everyone ready?" Kestrel nodded, Simon picked up his bass guitar, Rachael plugged her guitar into the amp, and they began to play.  
  
((A/N: okay, um, I have no idea how to describe the song they played, but it's 'forsaken,' by David Draiman, (from the band 'disturbed.') It's from the queen of the damned soundtrack, which I bought a week ago, and now I'm almost broke! Yippee! But you seriously have to listen to it to get an idea of what it's like. And just imagine the first melodic part played on violin, because I couldn't figure out what instrument it was, and Lestat plays violin, so =P))  
  
Simon waved his wand and the air was filled with a mournful sound, like the howling wind. Liadan began to play. Rachael stepped up to the microphone and began to sing, her voice was eerily beautiful, almost inhuman. Draco wondered whether it was because she was a vampire that she could sing like that. . . it was frightening, the music seeped into his very being, producing images in his mind.  
  
'I'm over it, you see I'm falling in a vast abyss, clouded by memories of the past, at last, I see. . . I hear it fading, I can't speak it, or else you will dig my grave, you fear them finding, always whining, take my hand now, be alive. You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not the only one, we walk amongst you, feeding, raping. . . must we hide from everyone. I'm over it, why can't we be together, embrace it. Sleeping so long, taking off the mask, at last, I see. . . I feel this fading, I can't speak it, or else you will dig my grave. you fear them finding, always whining, take my hand now, be alive. You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not the only one, we walk amongst you, feeding, raping. . . must we hide from everyone. . . '  
  
The song ended, and Liadan looked up, smiling.  
  
"You think you can do the violin part?" Draco nodded. "Good. I'll do another violin part we wrote for this song. This isn't exactly our usual music style, there's usually a freakier tune, and more violin, but it's good for a warm-up." They played the song through again, Draco picking up the violin part quite easily. When they had finished the song, Belphegor spoke to Draco.  
  
((It's a simple tune; he can play by ear. If I can do it on piano, then he can do it on violin. If you're listening to the song, you'll understand how easy it is.))  
  
*Your father is nearing your room, Draco. The spell I had there just warned me. And when he realizes that you are not there. . . You'd better go back.* Draco swore.  
  
"Thanks Belphegor. Liadan? I'm really sorry, but my father is about to walk in and realize that I'm not there, so, um. . . would you mind?" Liadan smiled.  
  
"It's not a problem. I'll take you back." She took his hand in hers, and they disappeared in a swirl of icy air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay, I'm sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, but I've been really busy. Pixie offered in an email to give me a piece of fanart for every chapter that I post, and I am soooo happy! Pixie, you owe me a piece of fanart! I don't know where this story is gonna go though. I have about five different endings, but I'm still deciding, so I might not have that many more chapters to do. I dunno.  
  
There's a chance for a sequel too, if someone will write it with me. And no, pixie, I know what you said, but you've done too much for me already! you're being too nice! And whatever happened to that dathri girl you told me you'd show the fic to? Hello? Dathri? Are you out there? Okay, so if you read this dathri, then I'm not gonna kill you, because pixie won't let me. Apparently you're friends ore something, but you have some explaining to do girlie! Feed poor Anni some reviews won't you? If, that is, pixie actually showed you this fic. Pixie? Tell me who to blame!  
  
And if I see anyone stealing my characters, I'll find you, and you will die a horrible, painful death. The next chapter might even be posted in an hour or so, it depends on whether I fall asleep on my keyboard or not.. As pixie once said, 'I wanna go back to my coffin and sleep for another hour or so.' Pixie is as obsessed with vampires as I am. I know, she's not the only one to review my fic, and I will give you all cookies one day, but pixie emails me. Good pixie. *pats pixie on the head, backing away after pixie growls at her.* pixie, I'm gonna base Rachael on you, tell me if I screw up the personality, won't you? um, gotta get started on the next chapter. Seeya! 


End file.
